This invention relates to air breathing missiles, and relates more particularly to improved structure for gas turbine engines for propelling such missiles.
Missiles of the type referred to are characteristically of generally elongated configuration and present certain storage problems due to their length. It is also critical that the maximum portion of such missiles be utilized for fuel and/or payload. Thus, reduction in the overall longitudinal length of the propulsion engine for the missile can be of utmost importance.